Arousal
by AngeK15
Summary: For Venesa. M for lemons. Eren/OC/Jean threesome. Eren and Jean have wants and craves. They know who can give them what they want.


Venesa was training. She unsheathed her swords and started hacking at the trees. She had to improve her technique, it wasn't good enough, never good enough, and she had heard it many times. Venesa had always taken it upon herself to practise in her own time. She felt like training was all she ever did, and today was no different, even though it was a sweltering 36 degrees Celsius and she was in nothing more than a loose plain white t-shirt and shorts.

Venesa sliced at the tree with all her might, she had gone through numerous blades doing this, since they were so fragile, but nobody noticed… at least, she hoped nobody did. She always ended up stealing some from the armoury anyway, to replace the broken ones.

Suddenly, Venesa heard something crack behind her, and she jumped around, startled, and came face to face with someone with short, two-toned hair and golden brown eyes.

"Jean."

"Venesa." Jean nodded curtly. He was about to say something, but Venesa bet him to it.

"So, what brings you here?" She sheathed her blades.

Jean paused for a moment, his eyes flickering downwards for a second. "I, uh, was told to find you."

Venesa was taken aback. "Me? Why me? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Not unless you have any reason to be." He grunted.

Would she get in trouble for trying to improve her skills? She hoped not.

"Who wanted to find me?" She asked. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to find her; she thought that nobody even _noticed _that she was missing.

"Eren Jaeger."

Venesa frowned. "Eren?"

Jean shrugged. "Let's just get going," He said impatiently.

Venesa nodded and followed him and not too long after, he opened a door the armoury. That didn't seem like a very friendly meeting place to Venesa.

"Wait, why does he was to see me here?" She asked. Jean shrugged; he seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

"Let's just go in."

She felt his hand on her back as he ushered her in. Jean shut the door behind them and the light from outside filtering in was cut off. There were no windows in the armoury,

"Isn't there a light switch or anything?" Venesa asked.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking, then somebody's warm breath on her neck.

"…Jean… What's going on?" She asked, panic evident in her voice.

The person's arms wrapped around her waist, they couldn't have belonged to Jean. He was still at the door.

"I-I don't…" Venesa trailed off. She could hear Jean's heavy footsteps coming closer, but who was the person breathing down her neck, holding her tight, with their leg in between her thighs? Suddenly she felt the person's lips on her neck, and she all but crumbled. Her eyes were slowly becoming adjusted to the darkness, and she craned her neck to see who it was behind her.

"Eren." She breathed. Of course, Jean did say he wanted to see her.

He stopped kissing her neck for a moment, and then she felt his arms under her shirt, gripping her breasts. She heard the sound of clothes being taken off. Not Eren's, Jeans, and then she felt him in front of her.

"Hey, Eren let me have some fun with her too." Immediately she felt her lips on his, he forcing open her mouth, forcing his tongue in his mouth. His hands quickly went down in between her legs and he began to rub in between her panties.

A moan escaped Venesa's lips; she didn't know what brought this all on, all that she knew was that she didn't care, and that she wanted more. Venesa couldn't recall when it happen, but her shirt had come off, and Eren was still feeling her up, pinching her breasts and nipples, but she got the most arousal from him kissing her neck; it was sensitive.

Jean was pulling down her shorts, along with her panties, his fingers massing her, soaking her fingers in her wetness. Jean's arousal was pressing against her leg.

He removed his fingers and positions himself near her entrance, she spread her legs out, and Jean slowly inched into her, beginning to thrust in an out.

Jeans groaned, and Eren's hands snaked downwards and began to rub at her clit. It amazed Venesa how well they worked together as a team, but she quickly forgot that thought as she felt a tightening in her stomach. She was going to… she was going to-

Without warning, she felt something warm and sticky trickle down her leg. Jean had already came.

"Your turn." Jean said. Venesa didn't know what he meant until he and Eren switched places. Venesa had almost forgotten that he was there.

Eren took much longer with her, and he was much gentler than Jean was. He hadn't spoken any words to her at all. Eren's hands traced down her back, and Venesa barely even noticed him thrusting in and out of her, she was too focused on the care and gentleness she was receiving from him.

After Jean, Venesa was much quicker to orgasm with Eren, but he didn't even stop, just listening to her moaning while he came in and out of her.

She could not remember if Jean was still behind her or not, her thoughts were so disorientated.

Eren whispered in her ear a warning, the first sentence he had said to her. "I'm going to come."

His voice was rough, filled up with all his pent up frustration. Not too soon after he spoke, he came out of her, and his juices dribbled down her leg.

Eren was breathing heavily, and so was Venesa. Jean was still behind her and he pinched her nipples one last time, and then searched for his clothes on the ground. Eren stayed in her arms for a little while longer.

When he finally pulled away, sweaty and hot, he whispered to her:

"Don't tell anyone what happened today. This is a secret between the three of us, and it will happen again."

Venesa nodded. She was elated. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and Eren kissed her one last time, and left her to wonder when it would happen again, and why it happened in the first place.


End file.
